PF-78-1 Perfect Gundam
The PF-78-1 Perfect Gundam is a variation of the RX-78-2 Gundam, the titular mobile suit of Mobile Suit Gundam, and the first non-UC Gundam. Designed by Kunio Okawara and later by Hajime Katoki for the Gundam Fix Figuration version, it played a prominent part in the manga Plamo-Kyoshiro, and later became part of the original design series Mobile Suit Variations (MSV). Its built and piloted by Shiro Kyoda. Technology & Combat Characteristics Plamo Kyoshiro Shiro's customized Gunpla, the Perfect Gundam is a heavily modified 1/144 RX-78-2 Gundam equipped with heavy plastic armor and various equipment. Shiro's actual purpose for the equipment is to enhance the overall attack and defense capabilities of the RX-78-2. However despite the unit's enhancements, both speed and performance were not thought of and the said customization suffers from balance and performance issues. G Generation/Gundam Fix Figuration series The Perfect Gundam is a enhancement plan for the original RX-78-2 Gundam used to test a prototype version of the Full-Armor System and Weapon System (FSWS). The overall unit is planned to be reinforced with special removable armor and weaponry to maximize the overall performance and changing its overall appearance, but also gives the unit additional weight. The unit is also equipped with several thrusters on its legs and a high output backpack, which gave the unit excellent speed and mobility, however due to the high output, the unit sports a propellant tank on its back which allows the Perfect Gundam to have additional operational time. The weaponry of the Perfect Gundam is also enhanced and changed, aside from retaining its vulcan guns and beam sabers. It is equipped with an enhanced 2-barrel Hand Beam Gun on it's right arm and a 360mm Rocket Gun on this back. It also sports a RX-M-SH-008/S-01025 type Shield, which also houses four Drop Mines. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :Mounted in the head, the pair of shell firing weapons have a high rate of fire but little power and can't damage the armor of a mobile suit. However, they can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors and are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles, attack vehicles, etc. ;*Beam Saber :The beam sabers use Minovsky particles held in place by an I-Field to form an effective cutting surface that can slice through nearly any material. The Perfect Gundam has three beam sabers stored in its shield when not in use. ;*2-barrel Hand Beam Gun :The Perfect Gundam is equipped with a new 2-barrel hand beam gun, an upgrade to the RX-78-2's standard beam rifle. Powered by a rechargeable e-cap, its output is adjustable. ;*Shoulder Cannon :Mounted on the back, the nature of this weapon is different in each works. In Plamo Kyoshiro, it is a high pressure water gun. In MSV, it is a 360mm rocket gun; a powerful artillery piece derived from the RX-78-2's Hyper Bazooka. In Gundam Build Fighters, it is an extremely powerful beam cannon with an output high enough to blow a hole in a fortress wall. ;*RX-M-SH-008/S-01025 Shield :A shield equipped on the Perfect Gundam's left arm. It is equipped with four Drop Mines and stores the Gundam's beam sabers. Special Equipment & Features ;*Full-Armor System and Weapon System (FSWS) :The upgrade program, developed several options packs to increase the Gundam's already considerable power. ;*Propellant Tank History Plamo Kyoshiro The Perfect Gundam is first built by Shiro Kyoda during the first chapter of the manga. It is then modified and upgraded to the more balanced Perfect Gundam II. Universal Century (SD Gundam G-Generation/Gundam Fix Figuration) The Perfect Gundam wasn't actually built and only exist as a CG Data for High Ranking Federation Officials.Mobile Suit Gundam: One Year War Side Story 3 Plus ORIGINAL MS IN GAMES Little was know about the unit's existence, especially on the history of its development as it was kept secret within the Federation's top members and researchers. However its believed some of the specifications were carried onto the FA-78-1 Gundam Full Armor Type. Gundam Build Fighters A gunpla of the Perfect Gundam was built and then piloted by Takeshi Iori, he used it to provide cover for his son Sei Iori, and Reiji, to destroy the out of control Plavsky Crystal. The only known modification to Takeshi's Gunpla is the conversion of the 360mm Rocket Cannon into a beam cannon. Takeshi would use it again in London, England, where unauthorized Plavsky Particles were detected. Using a portable Gunpla Battle system, Takeshi uses his PF-78-1 Perfect Gundam to sneak into a building and open a door, allowing him and other members of the International Gunpla Battle Referees to bust in, unfortunately the room was empty; the people they were looking for weren't there. Variants ;*PF-78-3 Perfect Gundam III Picture Gallery Ultra Power Up Gundam.jpg|Ultra Power Up Gundam (Perfect Gundam) from Gundam MSV Battle (1980s) PerfectAnime.png|Perfect Gundam as seen on Gundam Build Fighters TV series PF-78-1 Perfect Gundam (GBF).jpg|Perfect Gundam (GBF) Perfect Rear.jpg|Perfect Gundam (GBF): rear view Perfect .jpg|Perfect Gundam (GBF) fire Shoulder Beam Cannon PF-78-1 Perfect Gundam MS Girl.jpg|PF-78-1 Perfect Gundam MS Girl PF-78-1_Perfect_Gundam.jpg|SD PF-78-1 Perfect Gundam as it appears in SD Gundam G Generation Wars SD Gundam G Generation Genesis Perfect Gundam.jpg|As seen on SD Gundam G Generation Genesis for Nintendo Switch game EXVS FULL BOOST Perfect Gundam3.jpg|As seen on Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs. Full Boost EXVS FULL BOOST Perfect Gundam.jpg|As seen on Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs. Full Boost EXVS FULL BOOST Perfect Gundam2.jpg|As seen on Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs. Full Boost Gunpla RX-78 - Perfect Gundam - Boxart.jpg|1/144 Original RX-78 Perfect Gundam (1984): box art MG_Perfect_Gundam.jpeg|1/100 MG PF-78-1 Perfect Gundam (2003): box art BB Senshi 020.jpg|SD Gundam BB Senshi PF-78-1 Perfect Gundam (1989): box art BB Senshi 236.jpg|SD Gundam BB Senshi PF-78-1 Perfect Gundam (2002): box art SDGG-13-PerfectGundam-Full.jpg|SDGG PF-78-1 Perfect Gundam (Full Equipment) (1999): box art Perfect.jpg|Perfect Gundam variations (1980's) Perfect G.jpg|Perfect Gundam from Comic BomBom in 1980's Action Figures GFF_0002_PerfectrGundam_box-front.jpg|Gundam Fix Figuration (GFF) #0002 "PF-78-1 Perfect Gundam / RX-78-2 Gundam" figure set (2001): package front view GFF_0002_PerfectrGundam_box-back.jpg|GFF #0002 "PF-78-1 Perfect Gundam / RX-78-2 Gundam" figure set (2001): package rear view GFF_0002_PerfectGundam_sample.jpg|GFF #0002 "PF-78-1 Perfect Gundam / RX-78-2 Gundam" (2001): product sample GFF_0037_PerfectrGundam_FrameModel_box-front.jpg|GFF #0037 "PF-78-1 Perfect Gundam (Frame Model)/ RX-78-2 Gundam (Ver. Ka)" figure set (2007): package front view. GFF_0037_PerfectrGundam_FrameModel_box-back.jpg|GFF #0037 "PF-78-1 Perfect Gundam (Frame Model)/ RX-78-2 Gundam (Ver. Ka)" figure set (2007): package rear view. GFF_0037_PerfectGundam_FrameModel_sample.jpg|GFF #0037 "PF-78-1 Perfect Gundam (Frame Model)/ RX-78-2 Gundam (Ver. Ka)" figure set (2007): product sample. Notes & Trivia *The Perfect Gundam is an unlockable unit in the mecha action video game Another Century's Episode 3: The Final for the PlayStation 2. References External links *PF-78-1 Perfect Gundam on MAHQ.net